tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengaged Top Idol (Season 1)
The first season of Tengaged Top Idol '''had started auditions on May 5, 2013 and has closed them on May 11, 2013. The show premiered with it's ''Top 15 ''contestants on May 24, 2013, and ended on '''TBA. The seasons main concept is to find an outstanding solo artist who can be the one and only Top Idol. The season had four wonderful judges who have had expierences at judging music competitions. The judges are all wanting to the find the new face of Tengaged Top Idol. '' *Katherine: USA X-Factor (by Brogs17) ''Guest Star '' *Mike: USA X-Factor (by Brogs17) ''S4 Main Judge *Austin: Ultimate Idol (by ThomasSwift) S2 Main Judge *Anthony: N/A 'Many artist will apply, but at the end there will be only twenty artist competiting for a chance to win the title of Tengaged Top Idol. Who will steal the title and become the face of Tengaged Top Idol? Well you're going to have to wait and see! Audition Stage All of the auditions had taken place in the following cities, and in the following dates. *Only "8" artist will be audition in Days 1-5, and on Day 6 there will be "10" auditioning acts. Second Chance: Silver Tickets Each artist that has received the Silver ticket will be competing against one and other for the chance at becoming the new hit artist of Tengaged Top Idol. Then they will be going one by one, and will try to convince each judge on letting them back in the show, and then after each one of the artist goes up on stage and performs, the judges will have to decide who to let back in the show. (Minimum: 2/Maximum: 6) Hollywood Week In this stage the remaining artist will be given one task, and also one competition with another artist. The artist will be given a certain amount of time to do the task and competition. This stage the judges will see which artist is going to make the cut, and which of them isn't ready for this entire competition. '''Task #1: "You Have 50 Seconds on the Clock" Each artist will go up to the judges, and sing to them for fifty second. If they go beyond the fifty seconds then they will be deducted points. The artist will go up one by one and try to impress the judges. The judges will give them a comment on how they did, and will send JosephinaAlexis ''there score by mail. Later the week each contestant will be messaged if they made it to the second round of ''Hollywood Week, or if they have been rejected by the judges. 'Competition #1: "Artist vs. Artist"' Each artist will be paried up with another artist in a competition. Each artist will get there turn to sing, and perform to the judges. The judges will then decide which artist they liked the most, and which artist will have to be leaving the competition. If the judges decide both artist did a fantastic job, then both will move up to the next stage. If the judges think that both artist did terrible, then the two artist will be removed. Judges/Presenter Information 'Katherine '''is the creator/judge of ''Tengaged Top Idol, ''and is looking for some new artist that can blow her away. Katherine enjoys hearing country & pop music, but enjoys any type of music anyways. She is looking for artist that have energy, and that they're actually wanting to try and win the competition. '''Mike '''is the first judge of ''Tengaged Top Idol, and is looking for strong, powerful, sexy voices that can possibly win the competition. Mike personally enjoys country and pop music as well, but enjoys other types of music. He is also a current judge on X-Factor USA ''(by Brogs17). '''Austin '''is the second judge of ''Tengaged Top Idol, ''and he's the type of judge who is looking for a voice who can blown him away, and show him that he isn't wasting his time. Austin enjoys country, pop, and rock music, but he mostly enjoys hearing Pop music instead of all of those three. Austin is also a current judge on these other music competitions, ''10boys The Voice, and Ultimate Idol ''(by ThomasSwift). '''Anthony '''is the third judge of ''Tengaged Top Idol, ''and he's the judge who believes that anyone can get what they want, but if they are willing to try. Anthony also wants to see artist who can hit the high notes, and that are really sure that they think and will be destined to be a star. Anthony isn't a judge in any other reality music group. '''Ryder '''is the presenter of the first season of ''Tengaged Top Idol, and he's ready to present the upcoming new artist who will be making the Top 20. Ryder has accepted to be the seasons presenter on late april, and he is currently a judge of Ultimate Idol ''(by ThomasSwift). We can't wait to see Ryder present to the judges the new artist that will be coming in the show very soon! JosephinaAlexis as Katherine.jpg|Katherine ''Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/JosephinaAlexis Stuartlittle16 as Mike.jpg|Mike Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/stuartlittle16 AustinBenevides as Austin.jpg|Austin Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/AustinBenevides Mastropola as Anthony.jpg|Anthony Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/mastropola BBobsessor as Ryder.jpg|Ryder Presenter|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BBobsessor